The Versatile Hero: Kyuubi
by Shawn129
Summary: In a world where Quirks are more destructive and powerful than they should, All Might is weakening and finds a successor in his godson, who has the potential to surpass everyone in the world, mutant, metahuman, or alien. Watch as Naruto becomes the new Symbol of Peace. Naruto x Mass Harem One For All Naruto, Zero Quirk Naruto! Stronger Quirks.
1. Chapter 1

Story Start

The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qing Qing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. In America they were called mutants, meta-humans, while the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, 80% of the Asian population possesses a Quirk.

At the dawn of this extraordinary era, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, heroes, began to exist. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

Now depending on their performance, heroes have the potential to receive government pay, along with fame and glory.

15-year-old Naruto walked down the street in a burnt orange long sleeve shirt with 3 black stripes on each arm, black jeans, and orange and black sneakers, walked down the road listening to music on his phone as he held his backpack

Walking past Tatooin Station, Naruto paused as he saw a crowd of people and his eyes easily saw the large villain on the train tracks fighting pro heroes, "Naruto!"

Looking over his shoulder with his lazy expression still in place Naruto saw Izuku Midoriya a friend of his from school, "Oh, Izuku. Sup?" Before he raised an eyebrow, "You aren't dressed for school."

"Neither are you." Izuku said

"Uniform is dirty." Naruto shrugged

"My mom and I are moving to America, my dad wants us closer to him."

Naruto nodded, before he motioned over to the villain, "Here to fanboy over the pro heroes one last time?"

"Please don't call it that." Izuku whined before he smiled, "Its staring!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the crowd

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled along to watch the fight with a bored expression as Izuku watched with rapt attention,

Naruto blinked as the tree man, Kamui Woods tried attacked but a giant woman kicked the villain knocking him out, "Shit. It's her." Naruto muttered before he began easing back into the crowd and as he made it out back the woman stepped down in front of him and shrunk to normal size

"Naruto!" Mt. Lady aka Yu Takeyama yelled as she flung herself at Naruto hugging him

"Hey, Yu." Naruto sighed

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School. Don't you have the press to greet? I'll see you later." Naruto said causing Yu to pout before she smiled

"See you later." Yu said walking by and dragging her fingers across Naruto's chest before she began to greet her fans as the police finished securing the villain as Naruto sighed and headed to school

Later

Naruto was sleeping at the back of the class while the teacher talked, "Since you all are 3rd years now it's time to seriously start thinking about your futures!" The teacher said to as he held a stack of papers, "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The teacher asked them while throwing the career forms behind him in the air as the students began to cheer

"YEAH!" Most of the students in the class cheered, as Naruto sighed looking out the window

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but using your powers at school is against the rule." The teacher stated

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not going to be stuck at the bottom like the rest of these rejects." Katsuki Bakugo said, making everyone in the class turn to him and yell, "You all should shut up like the losers you are!"

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to U.A high school, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked

"H-He's for real?!"

"I hear it is hard to get into that school!"

"Yeah, I hear they barely accept anyone!"

As the students spoke amongst themselves Izuku put his head down, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Bakugo said before he kicked up to his desk, "I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Uzumaki wanted to go to U.A, too, right?' the teacher asked causing everyone to look at him

Bakugo growled and slammed his hand on his desk causing an explosion, blinking Naruto looked up to see Bakugo standing over his desk, "What?"

"Katsuki sit down." The teacher said as Bakugo growled as begrudgingly sat at his desk still glaring at Naruto his former childhood friend,

"Naruto, you also want to go to U.A right?" the teacher asked

"Its where my parents met." Naruto said getting a nod from the teacher, as Naruto yawned and saw a text come through his phone

'Come see me when you get the chance.' Naruto read and smiled as a picture came through of a woman playing with herself,

Naruto was the orphan son of the former pro hero Yellow Flash who had the same quirk as him but used it to copy a teleportation, and lightning quirk which he trained to give the best becoming the second pro hero, while his mother Kushina Todoroki was the number 3 with her Hellflame quirk, they were murdered just 5 years ago during a fight and protected All Might so he could finish off the villain

Since then Naruto villain trained and traveled to America where some of the best quirks were held, he copied lightning, fire, wind, and water quirks along with his regeneration and that was it since he was particular about what he copied, well now he was after he copied a useless quirk that got him into trouble,

Later, Bakugo Household

The bed of Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo slammed into the wall repeatedly as Naruto held the 36-year-old Milf's head against the bed while fucking her from behind the sound of their skin slapping against each other being heard over the repeated slams of the headboard against the wall

During a summer in America, Naruto had copied a pheromone quirk that he didn't even know he copied until women began to follow him and be overly affectionate, when he hit puberty that innocent affection turned to sexual attraction, and Mitsuki one of his mom's friends was the first to catch him on his 13th birthday the legal age of consent in Japan and for last 2 years has been Naruto's lover, amongst others

"Thank you." Naruto groaned as he thrust, "School is so boring, I really needed this."

"So did I." Mitsuki moaned as Naruto never slowed down as he looped his arm around her neck and began to slow down but increase the strength of his thrusts as Mistuki's juices soaked the sheets and as she screeched in pleasure Naruto's hips began to tremble as he forced himself to continue thrusting before he moaned loudly as he came into her womb

"Fuck." Naruto panted as he sat back on his knees stroking his dick as Mitsuki twitched on the bed while the last spurt of cum landed on her ass

Mitsuki sat up and turned to face him smiling as his cock was still at full strength before he got up and stood above her with his cock aimed at her mouth before she engulfed him causing Naruto to moan as the Milf began to worship his meat,

2 hours Later

Naruto left when it was time for school to let out, promising Mitsuki to see her again soon, when he first realized that he copied the pheromone quirk he tried to get rid of it but didn't know how and now he couldn't really bring himself to want to be rid of it, with lovers like Mitsuki, Midnight, Mt. Lady, and the Wild Wild Pussycats he actually loved the passive quirk,

Currently, the blonde was drinking some water as he walked down the road when he heard an explosion of wind beneath a tunnel and he walked over to see All Might just blow away a slime villain with an unconscious Bakugo in his grasp,

"Now I must find a way to subdue him." All Might said turning around and perked up as he saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun."

"Toshi-jisan." Naruto frowned

"Give me one minute."

Later

All Might gave Katsuki to the authorities to be checked out while handing over the slime villain as well before he and Naruto met up on a rooftop, "So what brings you here old man?"

"I came to finally begin your training unto becoming my successor." All Might said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I copied One For All remember? It didn't give me the boost we were hoping It would." Naruto replied

"That's because you copied it. One For All is a transferable Quirk that can be passed on from one user to the next. I have to pass it on to you."

Naruto nodded in understanding before All Might handed him a piece of his hair, "Eat this."

"Eh?"

10 Months Later

The possession of One For All bolstered Naruto's body and the quirks he copied, the Hellflame flame copied from his mother turned Black, his lightning turned white from its yellow color, and he could now bring water from the atmosphere whereas before he needed to be near a source of water, he could now make wind sharp enough to cut objects, and his healing factor grew stronger as well as Naruto had accidentally chopped off his thumb while preparing some vegetables and his thumb grew back in a matter of seconds

One For All was a hard quirk to master as Naruto couldn't use it without breaking his bones before he began to analyze All Might whenever he utilized the quirk and figured that instead of sending the power in one direction he should do it all over his body at the same time, he still wasnt ready for 100% but he was good at controlling the power at 15%.

Naruto's workout included 2000 push-ups, 4000 body squats, lunges, leg extension, leg curls, calf raises, 100 inverted sit-ups wearing weighted clothing, 6000 fingertip pushups, 25 sprints from Central City to Paris, 200 handstand walking laps around a football field, jump ropes 8000 times, 10000 handstand pushups, 12000 pull-ups, 500 dumbell curls, 14000 one-handed pushups, 100 laps around his 7,329 square ft home, 16000 salmon ladder reps, 20000 one fingertip handstand push-ups, and 15 laps swimming around the pool

The training was hard as sometimes he'd be so exhausted he couldn't finish the reps but he was determined and would neglect sleep until he was finished,

Today was the day for the U. A Entrance Exam and Naruto was there looking at the school his parents and All Might himself attended, he could've got in on recommendations but he didn't want anything handed to him.

Looking over to Bakugo who he met on the train on the way over, the two remained quiet the entire commute, "The road to being a hero starts here." Naruto said causing Bakugo to look at him, "Better bring your A-game."

Bakugo watched as Naruto walked away, "I'll kill you if you get in my way."

Later

Present Mic began to speak, "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

Everyone was dead silent as they sweatdropped,

"What a refund response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Let me hear you say Yeah!" Present Mic shouted causing only more silence

Naruto sighed, "Get on with it already!"

Present Mic coughed uncomfortably, "The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good much suffering!" Present Mic said before the students were sent to their assigned battle centers

Battle Center B

"Mock battles huh?" Naruto asked himself watching as everyone clamored about the large city UA had ready for them, taking the locket from beneath his shirt, Naruto opened and looked at the pictures of his parents, and kissed both of them, "I'll do you proud."

The gate opened and Naruto shot off, "Hey they didn't say start!" A glasses-wearing teen yelled

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Present Mic asked, causing the hopeful students to look up, "In the real world there are no countdowns in a fight!"

The students quickly hurried behind Naruto

Naruto with a sword made of lightning cut down robot after robot before he spun around and the sword turned into a spear that he tossed into the distance that stabbed deep into another robot and exploded taking 20 more with it, a robot appeared beside him and Naruto kicked it causing it to shatter

Dodging the robots Naruto began to kick them all into an empty lot before with a thrust of his hands a huge explosion of black fire overtook them

'100 points, I should play protector from now on." Naruto thought before he ran and in a show of agility Naruto hopped to a rooftop and across them before he began to actively save other students who were almost caught unaware by the robots

Viewing Center

The Principal and teachers were all together watching the battle centers, "The students were not informed of how many, villains were in the city or where they were. They have a limited time to draw out the villains. Information gathering, Mobility, Discernment and combat ability, we judge them on this." Principal Nezu said

"This year's group looks promising." Midnight smiled watching Naruto protect the examinees

"We can't know for sure yet, but the true test starts now." Cementos said pressing a button

Battle Center B

An explosion caused everyone to look up as a shadow overtook them and their eyes widened seeing a Zero Pointer before it punched the street

Everyone yelled as wind and dust pushed them back as Naruto smirked, "Best not reveal One For All yet." He said turning to leave when he heard a cry of pain

Looking back Naruto saw Ochako pinned under debris, as the Zero Pointer approached her, Naruto immediately rushed forward causing everyone to pause and look at him in shock before he jumped

As Naruto headed for the Zero Pointer orange electricity began to radiate off his body as he drew his fist back, "Smash!" He yelled out punching the Zero Pointer's face causing a large dent in the machine as it begins to sway back while explosions occurred

Naruto landed and removed the debris off Ochako and ran as the Zero pointer began to fall forward, and jumped when it crashed behind him

"You okay?" Naruto asked Ochako who was blushing

"Times up!" Present Mic yelled

Week Later,

Naruto was at home with his childhood friend Momo Yaoyorozo, "You haven't received your scores yet?" Momo asked laying on Naruto's back as he did pushups, while she read an Engineering physics book

"No, I mean I know I passed the practical exam, i dont know about the written portion though, it may not be enough for me to get into the Hero course." Naruto grunted

"You should've just had All Might recommend you." Momo said

"No, my parents weren't recommended into UA, they took the entry exam and earned their spot as their son what do I look like just taking a handout from All Might."

"Those who were recommended had their own test as well. Your cousin Shoto was there."

Naruto frowned, "Was he now." He said

Shoto and Naruto used to be close before it came to light just how bad his asshole of an uncle Endeavor was treating his family in secret after Endeavor's wife burned Shoto and was admitted into a hospital,

Kushina immediately got her released and had Rei tell her exactly what was going on, and when she did Kushina went and beat her little brother into the ground. Shoto hated The Hellflame quirk and its users, with Kushina being the most powerful holder of the quirk and Naruto copying it from her as the first quirk he's ever stored they caught that resentment as well,

When Kushina died, Endeavor went back to the same old asshole he was, with a bigger head now that he was the number 2 pro hero,

Naruto didn't talk to Endeavor or Shoto since then but made sure he stayed in contact with his other cousins though one died 2 years ago,

"Have you talked to your dad?" Naruto asked

"He still thinks its too dangerous for me to be in America." Momo frowned her father Anthony Stark a quirkless billionaire who created the Iron Man armor loved her very much but his life was hectic even before he was a Hero. First with his profession of weapons-making and being a bachelor which led to the one night stand she was a result of, he had a target on his back by terrorist and when he was kidnapped he matured a lot but was still afraid to let the world know about her as she could be put in danger because of it,

Naruto laid down and allowed Momo to get off of him so he could sit up beside her, "Well being a quirkless hero was an unprecedented thing, that he did with just his smarts alone. Everyone that is quirkless wants his technology and those who have quirks want his genius to help boosts them even higher. He has a reason to be worried."

"I just hope that when I become a hero, things between us can change, and change can do regular wither daughter things not just see each other in private and spend time in his mansion or here whenever he has free time."

"You guys will get there." Naruto smiled before he stood up and went to check the mail as Momo went to the kitchen to get some food,

"I am here as a projection!" She heard and walked to the foyer to see Naruto had received his UA test scores, "Congratulations are in order, Young Uzumaki. You came in second place in the written exam, and first in the practical exam, scoring 159 Villain Points and 100 Rescue Points making you the highest examinee. Surpassing your parent's scores. It is my go or to welcome you to U.A High."

Naruto smiled as the projection blinked out, Momo smiled walking up to Naruto, "You did it." She said

Naruto's shoulders were shaking before he yelled in excitement and hugged Momo lifting her up and spinning around as she squealed and laughed

Momo smiled as she and Naruto looked deep into one another's eyes and shared a kiss, the hormonal teens kissed each other deeply as Naruto's pheromone quirk activated,

Moments Later

Naruto nude stood at the foot of the bed as his dick pulsed while Momo with her hair down laid before him equally nude a hand on her F-cup tit while she lightly rubbed her clit before she crawled to him and laid on her stomach and grasped his dick before taking it into her mouth,

As Momo begins to bob her head Naruto lightly thrust his hips as she took him deeper into her mouth, groaning lightly as he listened to her choke on his meet before she released him and spat on his dick before stroking it and taking him back into her mouth,

The two kept eye contact for the entire time before Naruto grabbed Momo's hair and began to fuck her face when she removed her hands,

Removing himself from her mouth, Naruto had Momo get onto her back before he marveled at her lovely pink flesh that was now a dripping wet slit crowned with a small patch of black pubic hair. The aroma of her arousal was something he thought was intoxicating.

Momo looked down between her legs while blushing with an almost pleading look in her eyes. Finally, Naruto gave her a quick lick which got her to moan again, only louder. She spread her legs wide open to give him easier access so he could keep licking her. Naruto was running his tongue up and down her moist and warm flesh and each time his tongue made contact, she would moan and whimper from feeling the intense pleasure he gave her. She reached one hand down to play with his hair and hold his head in place while her other hand started playing with one of her breasts to increase her stimulation. Naruto then decided to switch strategy and started focusing on her clitoris while he inserted two fingers inside her.

Momo moaned louder when she felt him swiveling his tongue around and over her clit and pumping his two fingers in and out of her snatch. "Naruto-Kun! Please don't stop! I'm so close! I'm so close!" she cried out.

Naruto then switched and went back to her slit again. He then inserted his tongue inward and up within her and Momo arched her back in response to it. While Naruto licked his way within her and tasted her fluids, he could tell she wasn't far off from her first orgasm. Momo's moaning was raised in a higher pitch as her vaginal walls began to coil around his tongue. He readied himself for what comes next and Momo cried back when she felt the glorious sensation she was hoping for.

"That's it Naruto-Kun! Right There! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSS!" she screamed while arching her back to a painful position with her eyes rolling back in her head.

Naruto moaned from her squirting her womanly fluids into his mouth. She rode out her orgasm while Naruto lapped up her nectar which slithered down his throat. Naruto moaned thinking that she tasted very sweet. Once she had calmed down and Naruto finished cleaning up, he got back up and stood to his full height, smiling down at her. Momo smiled back up at him and even wider, seeing his erect penis at full strength which gave her a hungry look in her eyes.

Naruto lifted Momo's legs off the bed and entered her and nearly lost his load from how tight she was,

Momo grimaced as she lost her virginity to Naruto, happy her hymen was broke during training, as she nodded at him she moaned when he began to thrust into her

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he began to speed up his thrusts as Momo's tits bounced while the sound of their skin slapping one another resounded around the room, along with their curses and panting,

From missionary to doggy style, to cowgirl then reverse cowgirl Naruto claimed Momo's body and now he was standing in the center of his room as Momo sucked his nut from his balls, while a crack was in the door and a woman with white hair played with herself watching as Momo swallowed Naruto's seed.

**Finished**

Happy New Year.

Name-Naruto Uzumaki

Quirk- Zero. The main usage of this Quirk is that he can memorize every other Quirk through physical contact and even combine those abilities in new techniques and enhance them to new levels. Naruto's body must be strong enough to handle each quirk.

Regeneration- Naruto's body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Naruto seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop him from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. When healed his body is stronger, faster, and more durable copied from a mutant named Logan.

Elemental Manipulation- This quirk allows Naruto to create, shape and manipulate the 5 main elements into any form he wants

Hellflame-copied from Kushina Todoroki

GodLightning-Copied from Minato Namikaze

Windmaster- Copied from a monk

WaterDeity- Copied from an unknown woman

Pheromone Control- A passive anility that awakens when Naruto is sexually excited only works on the opposite gender

One For All- allows the user to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing them to significantly enhance all of their physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. The user can focus the stockpiled power into a single body part, or spread the power evenly throughout their body, although, focusing the power puts a greater strain on the part of the body where the power is focused. The user is also able to control the percentage of the power that they activate.

6 Unknown Quirks.


	2. Chapter 2

Months Later,

Naruto walked down the hall looking for his class, as he whistled in awe, "This place is huge." He said to himself before finally seeing the IA tag and walked over to a large door, and opened the door and saw Katsuki with his feet on the table as Tenya scolded him, "Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?" Katsuki asked

Naruto sighed as he entered and walked toward the back of the class by Momo and his cousin Shoto who glared at him but he was ignored

"Don't you think it's rude to the upperclassmen? Or the people who made the desk?"

"Get lost nerd. If I ain't bothering you, don't bother me." Bakugo said causing Tenya to sputter before he saw Naruto sit down

"It's you." Tenya said causing everyone to look at Naruto who raised an eyebrow,

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch as Tenya began to walk over to his desk, "Uh, shouldn't you be sitting down? You're the only one standing." Naruto said causing Tenya to pause

"Your right, I am being a disruption to my peers." Tenya said walking to his seat and sitting down before Ochako walked in and sat down

No one was really speaking as they tried to feel everyone out, when the door opened and a man who looked worn out entered, "Well you all aren't annoying so far." The man said seeing everyone in their seat, "This is the hero course. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom?" kids muttered as Aizawa pulled a tracksuit from his sleeping bag

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and get out onto the field." Aizawa said before everyone was given a tracksuit and had to change

Moments Later

Naruto and his class stood behind Aizawa on the field, "A Quirk Assessment test?" everyone asked

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochako asked

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing this since junior high right? Physical tests when you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country will use averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa said before looking to Naruto, "Namikaze. you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"80 meters." Naruto said

"Then try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said tossing Naruto a softball as Naruto walked to where he pointed, "You can do whatever you want so long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Naruto looked at the ball and shrugged before he turned to the field, "One for All." Naruto thought as everyone saw orange lightning flicker around him, before with a grunt he tossed the ball with all his might, a huge uptake in wind and a few shockwaves traveled after the ball as it soared through the air and landed deep in the field

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said showing everyone Naruto's score

1967 meters

"1967 meters? Seriously?" Denki Kaminari asked in awe

"What's this? It looks fun!" Mina Ashido said excitedly

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero course!" Hanta Zero smiled

"It looks fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa asked before he gained a smirk, "Alright. Whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."æ

"Huh?!" some of the class yelled

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero Course." Aizawa said

"But this is just our first day! You can't just expel people! It isn't fair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. Japan is filled with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk to your friends at Micky D's after school, too bad. For the next three years U. A will give you one hardship after another. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

50 meter Dash

Naruto took a deep breath as he focused and channeled lightning inside his body and began to reduce wind resistance around himself as Ochako was beside him with her palms facing behind her when the signal went off Naruto in a flicker of lightning took off as Ochaco exploded forward with a gravity shockwave

1.04 seconds the computer announced causing Ochako to smile at Naruto which he returned, "So you control gravity? Nice.'

"Thanks, at first it was just making things I touched float but then I begin to not need to touch things and became able to push and pull things to and from myself." Ochako explained

"Cool." Naruto said

"What about you?"

"My quirk is called Zero." Naruto said as everyone listened in, "Pretty much it allows me to copy quirks and combine them to use however I see fit. I pretty much have almost completely stocked up on quirks and releasing one is pretty painful so I don't copy quirks all willy nilly like I used to.'

"Amazing, which quirks have you copied?'

"Youll just have to wait and see." Naruto smiled

0.25 seconds

Everyone looked to Tenya who scored the highest in the 50-meter dash

Standing long jump Mineta Minoru came in last being only one not able to clear the sandbox

Grip Strength Eijiro Kirishima came in first with the super strength his Hardening quirk gave him also coming closest to Naruto's ball test score with a score of 1893 but both were beaten by Momo who created a high tech bazooka to launch the ball 4000 ft away while she was beaten by Ochaco who scored Infinity

Momo Yaoyorozu -1st Fumikage Tokoyami-11

Naruto Uzumaki - 2nd Denki Kaminari- 12th

Shoto Todoroki - 3rd Tsuyu Asui - 13th

Katsuki Bakugo - 4th Kyoka Jiro- 14th

Tenya Iida - 5th Hanta Sero -15th

Mezo Shoji - 6th. Rikido Sato 16th

Ochako Uraraka - 7th Koji Koda - 17th

Eijiro Kirishima - 8th Toru Hagakure - 18th

Mina Ashido - 9th Yoga Ayoma - 19th

Mashiro Ojiro - 10th Minoru Mineta - 20th

Bakugo glared at Naruto, seeing his rank

Shota looked at his students as they viewed their rank, "Minoru Mineta, you've come in the last place." Shota said handing Mineta a paper, "Take this to the principal."

Momo eyes widened as she thought he was joking while everyone frowned, as Mineta with his head down walked away, "The Hero profession is a serious thing, anyone caught slacking off will be expelled. You all came here to train to protect the citizens of the world, and that is no laughing matter. Go hit the showers. Your curriculum sheets are on your desks. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests, prepare yourself."

Aizawa walked away leaving everyone there watching him,

Later

Everyone was in class, getting to know one another as they all were packed and ready to leave when Mineta entered, "Hey dude, so what happened?" Denki asked

"Principal Nezu put me on probation I have until the Sports Festival to show improvement or I'll be demoted to General Studies." Mineta said

"With a useless quirk like his and his body, he won't make it far in this class." Naruto thought before he left with Ochaco, Momo, Tenya, Eijiro, Denki, Kyoko, and Mina

The 8 walked to the train station making idle chit chat before they went their separate ways

Next Day

Classes began regularly and everyone was expecting something more special but the classes were so boring and normal, with them learning English, and History after lunch it was time for Basic Hero Training

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!' All Might yelled leaning in as everyone was in awe while Naruto sweat dropped

" Leaning in and announcing what your doing is not normal." Naruto thought

"I teach Hero Basic Training, it's a class where you all will learn the basics of becoming a Hero. Youll make the most units in this subject. Today we will be doing combat training. And you'll be wearing these costumes you all submitted before the school year started."

Everyone grew excited as they got up and grabbed the suitcase with their names labeled on them

Ground Gama

Naruto and his classmates wearing their hero costumes met with All Might at the battle city, Naruto's suit consisted of a porcelain fox mask, a black no sleeve Kevlar shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back, and Anbu pants, with black bracers; black fingerless gloves; black shinguards; black/red combat boots

All Might stood waiting for his students and spoke when they began to arrive, "They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware that from now on...you are heroes! Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might said but was cut off by Tenya immediately speaking while raising his right hand

"Sir!

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asked

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles. Now, this is a real battle to understand the basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." He told them all, gaining another question from Momo as well as others.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya asked with his arm raised

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga asked everyone as his cape sparkled

The sweating All Might sighed, "I'll answer all your questions!" he said

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." He explained to them all and showed a box with the word "Lots" written on it.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might said before he began the team matching.

Team A-Naruto and Ochaco

Team B-Shoto and Shoji

Team C-Momo and Minoru

Team D-Katsuki and Tenya

Team E-Mina and Yuga

Team F- Koji and Sato

Team G- Kyoka and Denki

Team H-Asui and Tokiyami

Team I-Ojiro and Toru

Team J-Eijiro and Sero

All Might placed both hands within one box that had "Hero" on it and the others that had "Villain" on it.

"The first teams to fight will be, " All Might dream Team A and Team D

Bakugo glared over to Naruto who was being shaken by an excited Ochaco as he smiled at her

Flashback

4-year-old Bakugo was smiling as the class crowded around him as small explosions occurred on his palms, "So lucky." The children gasped in awe,

"That's a wonderful flashy quirk for a pro hero, right Katsuki-kun?" A teacher asked smiling

"I'll say."

"I see, I'm awesome." Katsuki thought before he saw his bestfriend Naruto with his back turned sitting down and walked oner with his quirk still exploding away, "Naruto, look!"

Naruto's form began to shake as his hair turned flame-like as the boy continued to look deep inside himself as smoke began to appear and everyone began to sweat like they were in a sauna before Naruto flinched and an explosion of red fire occurred and sent Katsuki flying back as the fire exploded up in a twister

The teachers grabbed the children and held them back as Naruto began to scream in pain as the flames began to burn him, "Naruto-kun!" The teachers yelled before they got the students out as the building caught fire

"Call his parents!" A teacher yelled as one fumbled with their phone

Outside everyone watched listening to Naruto's screams before in a yellow flash Minato and Kushina appeared, "Naruto!" Kushina yelled as Minato's eyes flash red as he canceled the quirk while Kushina drew the flames to her palms amd absorbed them

A severely burnt Naruto fell to the ground as Minato and Kushina rushed to him before Minato kissed his forehead and with a green glow Naruto began to heal

"I've never seen suck a powerful quirk awakening." A teacher said

"He copied my quirk earlier by mistake. The amount of power he released was too much, we will pay for the damages but Naruto will miss school for a few weeks to learn to co from his quirk." Kushina said getting a nod before she and Minato left with the sleeping Naruto, the kids all listening to the teachers who praised Naruto as the second coming of All Might causing Katsuki to frown in anger

Weeks Later

Naruto was sitting down looking around as his classmates kept their distance from him when he saw Katsuki, "Yo, Katsuki!"

"Don't talk to me monster!" Katsuki said as Naruto went wide-eyed, "We aren't friends anymore."

Naruto looked around to see everyone looking at him in fear,

End Flashback

Naruto blinked and looked to Bakugo who was glaring at him and without a word he turned and walked off with Ochaco as Bakugo gritted his teeth

Moments Later

Naruto and Ochaco were memorizing the floor plan, "Bakugo will attack first." Naruto said causing Ochaco to look at him, "While I can take him on my own, this is a team effort and we have to get the missile as quick as possible."

"What do you want to do?'Ochaco asked

"You control gravity, how well can you affect your surroundings?'

"I've been working on increasing the gravity around me to easily subdue villains." Ochaco said

"Perfect. We subdue Bakugo first then I'll distract Iida and you get the warhead."

"Got it." Ochaco said

Moments Later

Naruto and Uraraka snuck into the building and began to quietly make their way through the buildings, "Chances are they are on the top floor." Naruto said quietly getting a nod as Ochaco and he made their way through the labyrinth of halls when Bakugo jumped around the corner

Naruto saw Balugo heading for him so with a yell, a blast a wind slammed Bakugo into the wall before Ochaco increased the gravity in the hallway causing Bakugo to yell in surprise and pain as he was pinned to the ground

Naruto then snapped his fingers and a cage made of lightning appeared around Bakugo, "Let's go."

"Right." Ochaco nodded smiling

*Get back here!" Bakugo yelled as the two ran off and ignored him

Tenya was standing by the bomb waiting after Bakugo had just walked away without a word, "Bakugo is much better for the villain role than I am, but I have better mobility so if we had to send someone out it should've been me."

"Agreed." Naruto said from the doorway causing Tenya to jump and look at him before Tenya sprang forward

Naruto blocked a kick from Tenya with a grunt of surprise before he was sent flying back but Tenya sped forward to attack again but Naruto quickly froze the ground cause Tenya to slip and slide into a wall before Ochaco fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the bomb that she touched, "Got it!"

"No!" Tenya yelled in dismay

**Finished**

**When I say stronger quirks, I meant getting rid of the limitations My Hero placed on them, Bakugo can perform Nuclear level explosions, Tenya can go up to Mach 9.6, and Jiro has Daredevil like senses and can plug her ear jacks into her skin and control sound and other vibrations, and Toru is like Invisible Women only in reverse where she has to actually concentrate to make herself visible**

**Can someone explain how in the anime Koda the animal quirk guy ranked 11th in the Quirk Apprehension test**


End file.
